Hermione's Little Adventure
by themerebear16
Summary: Title subject to change. Hermione goes for a walk around the lake. No harm no foul right? Wrong. She is in for the *surprise* of her life. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

"Blimey, Hermione! How you manage to finish all this homework and still have time to study is beyond me." Harry groaned, looked up from Snape's essay on the Hiccuping Solution and its uses. I smiled wryly. I had finished it ages ago, handing it in yesterday in the vain hope Snape would give extra credit.

"You know, if you used the day planner I got you-" I broke off at an exasperated look from Ron. Shrugging, I turned back to my studying. We were down by the lake. It was a pretty day outside, not raining for once. All the students had been encourage to get out of the castle and onto the grounds to enjoy the rather rare sunny weather. The majority of us had been thrilled to escape the confines of the castle, and with it, get away from Umbridge who was becoming increasingly horrid.

A slight breeze ruffled my pages. I was reading my Arithmancy book and the boys were doing homework, like every other Saturday at school. I set down my book on the rock near me and stood up. Stretching my arms above my head I said "I'm going to go for a little stroll. When I get back, if you two have made a visible effort, I'll look over your essays." Their faces brightened considerably at the thought and they set hastily back to work. Rolling my eyes, I turned and set off, intending to take a walk around the lake. I hopped from rock to rock, avoiding scuttling creatures and creeping plants. When I got to a rather secluded area I sat down and dangled my feet in the water. I had my back to the forest and could see Hagrid's hut in the distant and the ginger and raven heads of my friends bent over. I felt a pressure on my foot but didn't think anything of it.

I watched a couple third years who were poking at something in the lake about a hundred meters away. Then I felt something rather firm wrap around my ankle. Using my free foot I pressed on it, hoping it was only some weeds and not a grindylow. I shuddered, remembering how Fleur had been traumatized by them last year. The kind of squishy thing I pressed on did not budge. In fact, it tugged on my foot, sending my laying on my back. I felt another slip around my other ankle shortly before the world went black, the last thing I saw being the blue sky as my head hit the rock.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a dull pain at the base of my skull. Groaning I sat up in my elbows, using one hand to rub the tender spot. I winced and hissed. Looking through the discomfort I took in my surroundings. I was in a sort of underwater cave.

Glancing at my ankles I saw little suction cup marks. Worried, I spun around to see if the giant squid, for by now a bright witch like me had figured out that that was what had brought me here, was still here. It was not to my comfort, though that brought about the question as to how I was to get out. Looking around I did not see my wand.

It was unnerving, for my wand was one of my greatest tools. The chamber was getting quite hot. I fanned myself with my hand and looked down at what I was wearing. My shirt was not wet, though I could tell it had been, as the same with my jeans.

"Merlin it's steamy in here." I said aloud to myself. Then a thought occured to me. No one was around, nor was anyone likely to pop in to an underwater cavern. Becoming resolute in my plan, I grasped the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head, feeling instant relief from the warm confines of the material. I was glad I had decided to wear an actual bra today and not one of those cloth ones I wore to classes. I stood up and set my shirt, neatly folded, on a nearby boulder. Slipping off my trainers and setting them next to it, I stuffed my socks into the shoes and stepped out of my pants.

Leaving my clothes on the stone, I ventured out from what turned out to be a small recess in a rather large cavern. There were many other openings from the central chamber I was now in so, remembering a story my parents had read to me innumerable times in my child hood, I unhooked my bra & dropped it near the entrance to the recess where my clothes were hidden.

I turned back around, walking towards where the cavern ended & water from the lake was lapping at the stone. I crouched on my knees, peering over into the depths. Something came surging toward me at such a speed that I barely had time to move my head. I gasped.


End file.
